The Haunted Tree
The Haunted Tree is a primary villain of a Dark Ride Haunted House called "1313 Cemetery Way" which is located at the midway at Adventureland. Role The 1313 Cemetery Way was built in 1986. Few years ago, The Tree was the Keeper of The Old Haunted House, he enjoys scaring people who dare enters the old house and he has conversations with the Owl about the Man with chainsaw. When the vines covers The Tree, he became weak. In 2010, the adventureland company takes the tree down and tears up 1313 Cemetery Way and it was gone for good? The 1313 Cemetery Way was changed into a Ghost House. The Tree's roots were cut off, he became a prop and trapped by the fence. He could no longer speak, move his limbs and not even taunt or scare but would he? The guests was taking pictures of The Lifeless Haunted Tree for fun. In 2013, when the rain starts to pour at Adventureland, the Tree begins to soak up and the roots degenerate and became alive once again. When The Tree saw his House was taunted and teased while being destructed, the villainous Haunted Tree makes a vow to seek revenge on those who tore down his precious house. He shall unleashed the nightmare on the midway and there's nothing to stop his vengeance during October or on Halloween. During Adventureland's Nightmare on the Midway, he unleashed the evil spirits, undead, zombies, evil clowns and further more, "Men with the chainsaws"! The Haunted Tree is Iconic of Adventureland and he'll never be thrown away as long as he is refurbish just like always. He maybe The Villain of Adventureland but he's one of the Animatronic Mascots. Haunted Tree and Owl sitting atop of exit of 1313 Cemetery Way. The Haunted Tree and Owl, manufactured by Heimo, quickly became Adventureland icons after their introduction in the late 80's. The Owl beckon, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, then The Tree replied "Why not, What's wrong with a little fun in the dark at Adventureland?" Haunted Tree's Henchmen (King Kong) King Kong wasn't a henchmen of The Haunted Tree, he was a Rogue Villain. King Kong was inside of 1313 Cemetery Way,1986. This very large Monster would have a long life at Adventureland. Starting inside of 1313 Cemetery Way upon its debut in 1986, King Kong would snarl and roar at guests as their vehicle passed by his New York City subway station scene inside of the attraction. King Kong was one of many completely new show scenes added upon a debut of 1313 Cemetery Way. in late 1980s, When The Haunted Tree and the Owl appears. King Kong was still in the 1313 Cemetery Way and move to somewhere else in the 1313 Cemetery Way without a New York City subway station scene. King Kong became a henchmen to The Haunted Tree to scare the guests inside of 1313 Cemetery Way Haunted House ride. Gallery King kong's first appearance.png|King Kong's first appearance inside of 1313 Cemetery Way in 1986. Old Oak Tree picture 01.png|Original Old Oak Tree that used to be the exit door of the 1313 Cemetery Way. Old Oak Tree picture 02.png|Lifeless Old Oak Tree on the ground. Old Oak Tree picture 03.png|The Old Oak Tree and the Owl during the day. Old 1313 Cemetery Way House.png|The Picture of 1313 Cemetery Way used to be new in 1986. Second form of 1313 Cemetery Way.png|1313 Cemetery Way rebuilded Old Oak Tree's Henchmen.png|Old Oak Tree's Henchmen (King Kong and The Zombie) Old Oak Tree 2014 (0).JPG|I took a picture of an Old Oak Tree but this year, I called him a Tree Monster Old Oak Tree 2014 (2).JPG|closed picture of Old Oak Tree 2014 Haunted Tree by the exit of 1313 Cemetery Way.png|Old Oak Tree sitting atop the exit of 1313 Cemetery Way. Haunted Tree and Nightmare on the Midway.png|Nightmare on the Midway Poster of The Haunted Tree. We save the Tree.png|We saved the tree 1313 Cemetery Way Construction.png|Construction of 1313 Cemetery Way Window of a Man with Chainsaw.png|Window of a Man with a Chainsaw Original Exit of The Lost Continent.png|The Original Exit of the Lost Continent in 1985 Trivia *The evil and demonic Haunted Tree was mostly inspired by Chernabog from Fantasia and the Apple Trees from The Wizard of Oz. *The Haunted Tree's henchmen is somewhat an Owl but he is the messanger that gives warnings. His most powerful henchmen was King Kong in the 1313 Cemetery Way. *The Haunted Tree's real name is unclear. *The Old Haunted House called 1313 Cemetery way had some monsters inside which is Giant Spider, Giant Bat and a Giant Pterodactyl like monster to scare the victims and guests while riding on a small haunted carriage. *Outside of 1313 Cemetery Way, there was three goblins, they were three soldiers to The Haunted Tree but they but two got kicked out of Adventureland during the destruction of 1313 Cemetery Way along with The Haunted Tree. In 2013, there is one goblin out at the other side of The Haunted House. *The King Kong was out of 1313 Cemetery Way and was propped on top of the rock climbing and then he was gone in unknown year. In 2013, when The Haunted Tree unleashes Nightmare on the Midway, The Haunted Tree's Henchmen has returned but being trapped around the fence and probably will be put back into the new 1313 Cemetery Way someday. *Frankenstein's Monster use to be in 1313 Cemetery Way but it's probably thrown out and gone. *The New 1313 Cemetery Way was a Ghost House in 2010 when it was decorated in 2013. *Last year of 2013 during Nightmare on the Midway, the owl doesn't move and it should be fixed someday. *During WInter, The Old Oak Tree has been winterized and will be winterized if anytime winter comes, but he'll be refurbished again. *The Old Oak Tree is an Animatronic Prop. His Limbs of the Tree moves up and down, his mouth opens and so as his eyes. Except the Owl but probably will be fixed one day. *In real life, he's animatronic but never be categroized as a robot, he's designed as an animatronic Haunted Old Oak Tree. *He was created and he was attached to The Haunted House which is 1313 Cemetery Way. *1313 Cemetery Way was mostly inspired by The Munsters' House called The 1313 Mockingbird Lane. *The creator and owner of The Old Oak Tree and 1313 Cemetery Way was Steve Gentile. *The Original ride of The 1313 Cemetery Way which was called The Lost Continent The Haunted Cave. *It is revealed The Haunted Tree and the Owl were both voiced by Dennis Daniel, an american media personality. *In the beginning of 1313 Cemetery Way without The Haunted Tree, King Kong makes his first appearances *It is probably proved the reason why The Haunted Tree is not in Adventureland that much is because he died. He fell to the ground, broken when the hurricane blow him off. Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Thought-Forms Category:Tragic Category:Demon Category:Imprisoned Category:Insecure Category:Animals Category:Weaklings Category:Nameless Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mongers Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monarchs Category:Stalkers Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful Category:Mascots Category:Liches Category:Giant Category:Multi-Beings Category:God Wannabe Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Nemesis Category:Masters of Horror Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bogeymen Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Revived